


Осязаемо

by InkDaisy



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Кент передает чай, и инспектор застывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осязаемо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tactile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341143) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Их пальцы соприкасаются, когда Кент передает чай, и инспектор застывает. Его поза становится чуть более напряженной, а рука замирает. И хотя он не отдёргивает ладонь, дискомфорт ясно виден в каждой клеточке его тела — если знать, куда смотреть. А Кент знает.

«Дурак», — проклинает он себя мысленно. Он знает, что инспектор не любит прикосновения, слишком часто наблюдал за тем, как руководители, журналисты и свидетели нарушали личное пространство Чандлера небрежными движениями и вызывали реакцию куда более заметную, чем та, которую только что бездумно спровоцировал Кент.

— Простите, сэр.

Непрошеное извинение вырывается машинально, и только слыша свои слова, Кент понимает: наверное, ему стоило сделать вид, что неловкость инспектора осталась незамеченной. Он едва сдерживает порыв попросить прощения за извинение, зная, что так привлечет к ситуации еще больше внимания и сделает только хуже. И так уже сболтнул лишнее.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит инспектор и едва заметно натянуто улыбается Кенту, прежде чем сосредоточиться на чтении досье.

Кент без слов понимает, что ему следует уйти. Он выскальзывает из кабинета и возвращается к своему столу, где стоит уже остывший чай. Когда он со злобой отодвигает чашку, та опрокидывается и содержимое проливается на лежащие рядом папки.

— Эй! Что с тобой? — со смешком спрашивает из своего угла Маккормик. — На побитого щенка наткнулся?

Кент отвечает ему неприличным жестом и возвращается к работе: с головой зарывается в дела, перебирает папки одну за другой, ищет схожие с текущим делом черты. Он слишком поглощен чтением, чтобы заметить инспектора до того, как его голос вырывает Кента обратно в реальность.

— Нашлось что-нибудь? — спрашивает Чандлер из-за спины.

Больше всего Кента сбивает с толку неожиданная тяжесть теплой ладони на плече. Исходя от любого другого человека, подобное движение было бы расценено как совершенно случайное, но это не так: инспектор, должно быть, тщательно обдумал этот жест, взвесил все за и против, после чего решился нарочно протянуть руку — и у Кента голова идет кругом от облегчения… и чего-то еще. Он гулко сглатывает и старается успокоиться.

— Пока нет, сэр, — отвечает он сбивчивым голосом. — Я буду искать дальше.

Кент оборачивается и мимолетно улыбается инспектору, стараясь не задерживать взгляд на длинных пальцах, касающихся плеча. Светлая кожа удивительно притягательно контрастирует с темной рубашкой.

Кажется, инспектор вполне расслабился, в его позе и чертах лица не видно ни следа недавней неловкости, да и сказать, что он вышел из своей зоны комфорта, по нему тоже нельзя.

— Хорошо. Дай мне знать, если что-нибудь найдется.

Он сжимает плечо Кента, и тот безуспешно противится желанию прильнуть, ничего не может поделать с тем, как губы расплываются в улыбке чуть шире.

— Я сообщу, сэр, — подтверждает он, пожалуй, слишком воодушевленно, если учесть, что впереди у него много часов скучнейшей работы.

Инспектор снова уходит, и Кент слушает, как стихает звук его шагов. Он всё еще ощущает призрачную тяжесть ладони и тепло, проникающее сквозь хлопок рубашки.


End file.
